


Now We're Talking

by OllyJay, solitary_cyclist



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fourth Wall, MFMM Year of Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitary_cyclist/pseuds/solitary_cyclist
Summary: This is my fourth wall trope. It is pretty. It is not deep and meaningful. Not everything in life is.I'm really only here for the cheekbones and the clothes.





	1. In the beginning

 


	2. Flirting With Danger




	3. Changing Tide




	4. Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this together has made me appreciate exactly how high the production standards of MFMM are. I thank them for their painstaking attention to detail and determination to make life in general more beautiful. I also thank Screencapped.net for the clever photos and Forever Dreaming for the transcripts.
> 
> If you use Screencapped.net remember that they rely on donations and every little bit helps.


End file.
